Agent 14
American |affiliations = International Affairs Agency GTA Online Protagonist Motorcycle Clubs (determinant) Organizations (determinant) Karen Daniels Lester Crest |voice = Ryan Farrell |aka = Agent 14 |gender = M |businesses = Possible employee of US Black Ops Organization Alleged Drug Dealer |cellphone = 020-755-0152'In-Game:' Agent 14's phone number can be seen if the player receives a text message from him and attempts to call him, before the player owns a Bunker and Agent 14 is added to the player's contacts. }} Agent 14 is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a major character in Grand Theft Auto Online, introduced in the Heists Update. He is the first on-screen character of the game added by DLC content. It is widely speculated that he and Agent Steve Haines (a supporting character in Story Mode) are one and the same. Biography Background Little is known about Agent 14, as he speaks very little about his organization or background. When he introduces himself to the GTA Online Protagonists, he informs them that they are not helping him and that he is not involved, just a "bystander doing a favor". During some of the setup missions, he tasks the players with doing dealings with IAA agent Karen Daniels, establishing that he has information about her surveillance detail keeping an eye on her. During his interaction with the player, he reveals he has an unnamed boss, who arranges The Humane Labs Raid. Lester Crest explicitly lets the player know that he prefers knowing nothing or as little as possible when dealing with Agent 14, including with any of the jobs he has. However, according to Lester, he still gets a finder's fee from Agent 14 or the organization he is working for by referring the player(s) as "degenerates" for hire. Events of GTA Online GTA Online: Heists Lester Crest calls the player after The Fleeca Job to inform them of a new score. He sounds uneasy about it and says that he "wouldn't touch it with a ten foot barge pole". Shortly after the call, the player can go to his or her high-end apartment and let Agent 14 enter into the apartment and subsequently into the planning room where he will introduce himself as the bystander of an organization that needs the crew's services, informing them that he is not employing the players but only offering them an opportunity. The crew is then briefed on getting Professor Maxim Rashkovsky out of Bolingbroke Penitentiary. The Agent informs the players that the professor did indeed commit the crimes that he is charged of, but that his organization needs the man to be free in order to help them in a future job. He helps the members of the heist crew via voice communication throughout the course of the setup missions, until they finally break the professor out of prison. After the professor has escaped the prison and, eventually, the country, he provides schematics of the Humane Labs and Research facility that helps Agent 14 create a plan to complete the crew's next task, to infiltrate the Humane Labs. Agent 14 says that the Humane labs used to be controlled by a pharmaceutical company owned by Rashkovsky and Dima Popov, but now has been acquired by a shadow company owned by Don Percival, the CEO of Merryweather Security whom he refers to be a "war mongering, right wing douche with all the subtlety of a red dildo". Agent 14's organization believes that Percival is up to no good in the Humane Labs due to some intelligence pointing towards the development of a nerve agent which is why he wants the crew to infiltrate the facility and steal any intelligence about what is actually going on in the labs. After completing several other setup missions and the lab raid itself, he thanks the crew for their help, expressing his joy that they didn't get themselves killed unlike other operatives he has lead in the field before. Following this, he cuts radio contact and is never heard from after this. GTA Online: Gunrunning Agent 14 reappears in the Gunrunning update. Upon entering a session, he calls the player, making them aware of the latest addition to Maze Bank Foreclosures - Bunkers. After purchasing a bunker, the player meets with Agent 14 inside the bunker, who then proceeds to give the player a tour of the entire area, keeping them insightful of how the business of arms trade works. Personality Agent 14 portrays himself to be well versed about criminal affairs, claiming he loves to do his criminal homework in the form of gathering intelligence. He is depicted as cocky, arrogant, cynical and impatient, constantly urging the players to complete tasks as quickly as possible. He is also seen very briefly, acting like a child moving his hand like a toy airplane during the setup of one of the heists. In several of the later missions he's seen or heard in, he displays more of an immoral personality during the time when talking about the sale of the Hydra, he mentions that he's happy that the person who bought the plane had a questionable background and he hopes that "it's out there bombing orphanages instead of sitting in mothballs appreciating in value" ''or otherwise only being used for air-shows. He also admits to ''"love dealing drugs" if the player pilots the plane in the mission Prison Break - Plane. Despite this, he expresses relief when the crew complete the Humane Labs Raid, saying "I've lost a lot of agents in the field before, I'm glad you weren't some of them." Mission Appearances ;Heists *Prison Break - Plane (Boss/Voice) *Prison Break - Bus (Boss/Voice) *Prison Break - Station (Boss/Voice) *Prison Break - Wet Work (Boss) *The Prison Break (Boss) *Humane Raid - Key Codes (Boss/Voice) *Humane Raid - Insurgents (Boss) *Humane Raid - EMP (Boss) *Humane Raid - Valkyrie (Boss/Voice) *Humane Raid - Deliver EMP (Boss/Voice) *The Humane Labs Raid (Boss) ;Mobile Operations *Severe Weather Patterns (Boss/Voice) *Half-track Bully (Boss/Voice) *Exit Strategy (Boss/Voice) *Offshore Assets (Boss/Voice) *Cover Blown (Boss/Voice) *Mole Hunt (Boss/Voice) *Work Dispute (Boss/Voice) Gallery Agent_14.jpg HeistsPlanner-GTAV.jpg|Agent 14 and a crew. An image of a Valkyrie can be seen upon the board. BunkerVehicle-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Agent 14 seen in a Gunrunning bunker. Agent14-GTAO-PhoneCall.png|Agent 14 Calling the player after the Gunrunning Update. Agent`14-GTAO-BunkerHandoverPhoneCall.png Trivia * Prior to the Gunrunning Update, Agent 14's code name or real name is never used in-game. His code name is only referred to in the credits, on the Rockstar Newswire. After the update his name appears on the phone from his first gunrunning contact. * Like many other characters in the Grand Theft Auto series, Agent 14 is only ever seen physically in cutscenes, and never appears outside of them, although he can be physically seen in the passenger seat of the Insurgent waiting for the player at the Sandy Shores Airfield during Humane Raid - EMP. * During the mission Mole Hunt, Agent 14 states that it is 2017, which means that GTA Online advances in real Time. References Navigation de:Agent 14 es:Agente 14 pl:Agent 14 ru:Агент 14 Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers